The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Three new students are attending Bloor's Academy. How will these endowed affect the endowed already here? Warning there will eventually be Yaoi in here via Fidelio and an OC but also there will be reg relationships in here.


Jeese strike me down where I stand. It's sad I know but I'm starting another story. I reread my last Charlie Bone fic and decided it sucked so I'm going to try a new approach. I'll tell you right now there's gonna be some boy love in it. Though maybe I'll be nice enough to put some regular stuff in it as well. Alright Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own the Charlie Bone series nor the characters. They belong to Jenny Nimmo. The only things I own in this story are the plot and the made-up characters, though I'll be the first to admit that some of my made-up characters may be Frankenstein characters (ie. They are made of a bunch of other characters in the fictional world all mashed together)

A Lesson in Listening

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fidelio Gunn's POV – First Period

The halls were a buzz with noise. Mind you not the entrance hall, there was a no talking rule there but the cloak rooms and classrooms resonated with whispered words. There was a couple new students and they might just be endowed. Apparently there were 3. Two boys and a girl. The girl was said to be in the Music group while the other two boys now belonged to the other two factions. Fidelio knew not to get his hopes and he told Charlie this. Charlie not understanding what his friend was talking about readily agreed. "After all the last three new comers we got were evil endowed so these three probably are as well." Charlie said to the curly haired brunette who was only half listening as he tuned his violin. "Well better get to Winds" Charlie smiled and waved leaving Fidelio slightly confused. Shaking himself out of his reverie he picked up his instrument and with his usual trade mark smiled wandered into the strings room for his first lesson of the day.

Mrs. Crystal, ie Joshua's mom, had been replaced by a sour looking old man. Mr. Hickory snapped his baton on the stand as he waited for Fidelio to take his place amongst the other students. Fidelio smiled sheepishly and began to play along with the others. He wordlessly glided through the songs and on some other the songs he knew really well went on auto pilot. Lately Fidelio had been thinking of telling his friends the truth about him. Not that he though Lysander and Gabriel didn't already know. Both boys were quite smart and noticed even the tiniest of things. He also suspected Emma knew but was keeping her voice quiet. He thanked whoever was listening up in the sky that she hadn't told Olivia because then it would have been all over the school. He had tried to tell Charlie before. Once when it was just the two of them at the Pet's Café and another time when they were alone in the cloak room but both times they had been interrupted. Fidelio sighed and snapped out of thought as people began to laugh. He looked around and realized he was the only 2nd year strings student left in the room. Glancing at the clock he noticed that first session had ended 5 minutes ago. Swearing softly he gathered his stuff and ran to second period hoping that Mr. Carp wouldn't be too angry at the interruption.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah's POV – First Period

The young boy tugged on a blue-black lock of hair. He was slumped in a very uncomftorable chair wearing a terribly colored purple robe. His green eyes flashed around the room, taking in the old man in a wheelchair and the large shouldered man standing next to the old man. Ezekiel was his name. Mr. Zeke to the three children seated in the chairs in front of him. The youngest boy in the room looked over to the black haired male sitting in the corner carefully watching the three newcomers. Noah didn't like the looks of the young man easily taking note of the maliciousness swirling behind his dark eyes. When they had sat down Noah made sure he was as far as possible from the youngest Bloor. Manfred, who names their kid that anyway he though to himself as he pretended to listen to his sister drone on about their life and where they came from. Noah looked down at the many books he was given. Lesson books for math, his worst subject, and English, his favorite subject were bundled with scripts for Drama and notes from social studies. He sighed realizing that the work here would be much harder. The three Terence children came from the United States so they weren't exactly up to date on the history of other countries as well as they were on their homelands. Noah didn't think he'd have a problem catching up but then again he really didn't know what to expect from teachers here. He sighed and noticed his big brother glaring at him. Lowering his gaze he stared down at the floor.

"So you think you and your's will be able to help us here at the academy out?" The old man's voice was like paper burning in a campfire. Quite unpleasant to Noah's ear who was use to the soft murmur of his brother's voice and the silky smooth voice of his sister's. He heard his sister eagerly agree. Leave it to her to get us into a situation that's going to get us killed. Noah had already heard the tales of the other endowed. Dagbert came from the North and was eager to drown anyone in his way. Lysander who could summon the aide of his spirit ancestors. Noah had snorted at that and made a mention to the drow whom could also summon the aide of spirits from their family. The Bloors gave him the weirdest look and his sister gave him the look that said he had just embarrassed her in front of someone she thought was important. His brother, like usual in public, had just glared at him. After that Noah had said no more aloud but he could still feel Manfred's gaze on him. The story continued with the birdy Emma and Tancred the thunder boy. He had learned and carefully stored away the names of all the endowed children and their said endowments from Joshua to Gabriel to the telekinetic twins. Noah didn't think he'd make friends with any of them but it never hurt to know those who were like him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres Terence POV – Period 1

The blonde haired male kept his face carefully neutral as he was introduced to the other members of the Bloor family. They went through the proper introductions and then settled in as Dr. Bloor informed them of how the school was run. Blue eyes met with green ones as Tres and his younger brother locked eyes. Tres gave him a warning glare. The boy should pay more attention the Bloors already both Manfred and the creepy guy standing behind Zeke's chair had caught on to the fact that the youngest boy didn't care to be here. Tres, himself, had caught Noah gazing around but not in the awe inspired wonder that Kyrie was portraying but more as the bored teen who was dragged to a family dinner.

As the three children were told of the other endowed that roamed the halls Tres made sure to remember the names of the Evil ones. He cared not for the good ones because he deduced that if he left them alone they would have no reason to go after him. It was the dark side of the Red King's blood that Tres was, not necessarily worried about but, the ones he needed to watch out for. Tres had big plans and he didn't want them screwing it up. As it stands Kyrie was the family favorite, Kyrie was the one to inherit everything, Kyrie who could do no wrong. He glanced at his sister only 3 months older then him. Weird some might say when they learned of this fact but his sister was all to happy to state that Tres and her were only half siblings. Sharing a father but not a mother. Then she would inform the one who asked that her mother was married to their father and Tres' mother was the fired maid. The eldest male of the Terence family tensed slightly at the last thought but showed nothing more then that display of emotion. As soon as Kyrie was done chatting they were dispersed. Manfred Bloor informed them that first period was over with but second session was just beginning. Kyrie and Tres wandered over to the 3rd year math class as Manfred took Noah to 2nd year English. English, Noah liked that, Tres noted which he himself though was weird as English was not Noah's native language. Tres shrugged maybe that's why he liked it he thought but didn't have much more time to ponder the though as they were pushed into a classroom full of kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie Terence POV – Period 1

The young girl smiled at Manfred and then turned back to the old man as he began talking about the rules of the school. Her purple eyes glanced flirtley over to the youngest Bloor hoping to connect with ruthless black ones. She frowned slightly as she noticed he was instead staring at her little brother. Her eyes fell to slants as she took the young man in before opening fully up again to look at Mr. Zeke. She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and leaned forward slightly. Her chest brushed against her books and she could tell by the way the pervert standing behind Mr. Zeke snapped his eyes to her chest that her bra was showing. She smirked and looked over at Manfred but the smile slipped off her face as she noticed his gaze hadn't moved from her brother. She slumped back into the chair and shook her head slightly.

Dr. Bloor talked to them about their different classes and then about the other endowds that were wandering Bloor's Academy. Kyrie yawned her way through the girls name and rolled her eyes through the younger males names. When the foolish looking guy finally talked of guys in her grade she lent forward, clearly interested. Lysander and Tancred, from what their endowments were Kyrie could already tell she was interested in Tancred. Her father was a weathermonger yet neither of his two children showed even a glimpse of getting that gift. It had disappointed him greatly but if Kyrie could bring home such a guy perhaps he would like her more. Kyrie also had noted Dagbert's deadly power even if she wasn't interested in a guy that smelled of fish, his endowment could come in handy. After this the three children were released to go to their classrooms. On the way out Kyrie made sure to pass close enough to Manfred, whom would be showing her freak of a little brother to class, that her chest rubbed against him through her green robe. Waving fakley to her little brother she wandered after Tres, her tall dorky and silent, other brother. By the end of the week I will rule Bloor's Academy she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I really think this one will be better then my last failed attempt at a good story. Hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
